Tears Stream
by Shade105
Summary: Death death, come visit this world, come see two young dragons, in loving, in yern... Spyro and Cynder tragedy...


Tears Stream

**A/N: Yo i just wanted to give Given-Inside props once more... he is great and helped me out with this too... thankes man... enjoy this story...**

**

* * *

**

"_Please, promise that you will take care of her." Trickles of tears began to fall from the black dragoness' eyes. "Please." Spyro was in no better condition. His eyes twinkled softly as tears filled up his eyes and flooded over his cheeks._

"_Cynder," shouted Spyro. "Why you, my love? Why you!?!" The purple dragon slammed his fists hard on the floor, growling a low painful chant. This was Cynder's death day and it was a cloudy one._ _She lay badly bitten and scratched under a puddle of her own blood; a sign of a heavy battle that had happened. The dragoness painfully coughed up some blood,_ _the metallic taste stinging her mouth as it seeped out. She tried to swallow it back down, but this became as painful as coughing it out. "Spyro," she rephrased. "Spyro you have to take good care of her. Please?" Cynder unwrapped her hands from the item she had been holding tightly. She presented it, a purple colored egg. The egg glimmered from its surface and reflected onto the eyes of the purple dragon. _

"_Take care of our little Synath," said the black dragoness. Spyro began to pant in panic and worsen in emotion._

"_Cynder! You can't die! You can't!" He pressed his head onto her chest stamping some of the dragoness' blood on his forehead and cheek. Tears now streamed from him and onto her chest. The purple dragon began to run out of breath from such panting and crying "You can't… You can't…" Cynder suddenly groaned loudly his salty tears went into one of her wounds. She shivered violently, causing Spyro to back away from her chest._

"_Spyro, even you can't stop death," she said. "But what you can do is promise me that you will offer Synath a great life, at least until she has grown up and taken her own path in life." She began to get short of breath too; death was calling her name "If you did this… I could die happily." Spyro cried even harder now, but nodded 'okay'. Cynder gave out a weak smile and a sigh of relief. "Then take her from me then." The male dragon reached for the egg, and as soon as he had his paws on the fragile shell, Cynder's hands loosened and gave out. They fell to her sides and her precious green eyes' natural glow began to give out. As Spyro saw her precious emerald eyes one last time she whispered out with her last breath._

"_Remember I always loved you."_

_----------------------------------------------_

Twenty years had come to pass after the death of Cynder, the purple ones only. Today was not just any normal day; it was a day of celebration. Spyro walked through the streets of the dragon city. On one wing he held a bag carrying an aged bread and a fine piece of cheese. On his other wing was another bag that carried a bottle of a strange concoction. He trailed through several streets until he reached a small house of two stories. The house was wall to wall with other buildings and was quite narrow. Spyro opened the door using one of his paws and came in. Instantly, a young dragoness was warned of the entrance. She shot her stare at him and gave a small smile. The dragoness was very attractive with a fine composure and purple scales like her father. Her face was well rounded and her muzzle was in the shape of a beak. She had three pairs of smooth running horns on her head, but had strong relevant eyes, much like her father's.

"Oh, hey daddy!" exclaimed the dragoness. She instantly got up from where she was sitting and came to assist him. The dragoness reached for the bag holding the strange bottle, but Spyro denied it to her giving her the bag of foods instead. She grasped the bag and walked over to the kitchen dropping it off there.

"Hey Synath, are you ready?" asked Spyro. Synath returned to his father and tenderly gave him a daughterly kiss on the cheek.

"I think I am." Spyro walked up through a set of stairs followed by his daughter "I'm sure Master Wha won't want me there early." The purple male went into his room. It was a small open room with nothing but a pile of hay placed on the floor as a bed. He pulled out the bottle from the bag and put it under his stack of the hay for later use. Synath caught this "What is that?" Spyro turned over to his daughter and gave her a tender kiss in the forehead causing her to shrug slightly as he did so.

"It's just medicine," he said. "You know as well as I do that I'm not the dragon I was when I met your mother." Synath giggled softly as Spyro stared at her with a fatherly look. He was older; more worn out, and had the firm face of a parental unit. Spyro sighed softly "You sure you don't just want to get trained by me? I know many things that could come into use." Synath let out another giggle and nodded.

"Dad, you know it's against code to get trained by a family member." She put her paw on his with much care as she smiled.

"You know, me falling in love with your mother was against code, but did that stop us?" He returned the friendly gesture with a smile of his own.

"I know, but dad I also wanted to go because I will be going with Flare,"she said. "By the way I do have one question that I have to get answered by you." She gave a little smirk as she stepped back from her father. Spyro turned his head in question wondering what it was she wished to ask.

"And what is that?" asked Spyro. Synath sat on her haunches and took a big breath

"Do you approve of him?" she questioned.

"Approve of who?" queried Spyro

"Flare!" shouted Synath blushing deeply "I just wanted to have your blessings before I moved my relationship on him." Spyro chuckled and shook his head slowly. For a moment his daughter thought that she was getting a no. "Are you saying you won't give me blessings?"

"No," said Spyro trying to hold in laughter "I was just shaking my head because I know I should not be laughing for such a serious question." The purple male then walked closer to his daughter and held her paw once more. He lifted it up to take a look at it. Her paw was just like Cynder's, soft and fragile. He placed her paw back down. "You have my blessings, honey. Just remember to follow the light." He kissed her forehead once more. Tears strolled down his cheeks as he remembered what he saw when he finally had her to a safe place. Her egg was bloodstained with the blood of his love, his one and only mate. "The light will always guide you in the right direction." Spyro and Synath remained in silence for a small moment. The scene was full of peace tranquility and harmony. Tears now began to stream from the purple dragoness. She was going to miss him. He was her support, her friend, her father and only parent.

"I am going to miss you," said Synath in between sniffs.

"I will miss you too honey,' cooed Spyro. The dragoness suddenly looked over to a window in the side of the room. It was getting late.

"Oh! I have to get going!" She suddenly scampered away heading to her own room. She grabbed several things as her father began to walk downstairs. "I don't want to be late either." Synath ran down the stairs in a hurry as Spyro patiently walked over to a small wall table. He opened the drawer from under it and pulled out a small parchment of cloth. On the cloth was a small drawing of Cynder. It had been made not long after Spyro and Cynder had decided to become mates. He had brought a painter from the streets to do it for him. Synath almost went through the door when Spyro stopped her

"Hold on a second young lady," said Spyro. He walked over to her and handed her the parchment placing it in between both of her paws. The dragoness gasped softly as she noticed what she had received.

"You're giving me your only remembrance of mom?" she asked. Spyro chuckled softly once more and hugged her tightly placing his wings around her.

"Honey, as long as you are alive you will always remind me of her. Daddy can live without a picture." Synath smiled softly feeling at home with him; too much at home. She turned again and looked out at the world beyond the door. People of many races walked through minding their own. It was a lone cold world, but she suddenly noticed the sun. It was bright with hope and life. Good was going to come from this day. She smiled and turned to look at Spyro once more who also had a smile. She dropped one more tear before leaving.

"Goodbye dad," she said in a low voice.

"Goodbye honey, I love you." In moments she was gone.

The moment she had left, Spyro had decided it was time. He walked up to his room upstairs once more. As he progressed up through the stairs he suddenly began to feel what this life had done to him. He felt strained, injured, and weak. All the duty of being a good father, but without a lover at his side made it harder. He reached the top of his stairs and headed into his room. Getting there he went over to his bed and pulled out the bottle. On the label the concoction's bottle, it read in plain letters, 'Venom'. He stared at it for a moment to enjoy his victory. He had given his girl a life, a great one too. She was gone now, and his time to parish from this Earth had finally come. He had kept his promise to Cynder. It was time to return to her.

"Cynder..." He thought out loudly. "I did what you asked of me, now it's my turn to join you. I will be with you tonight, my love." He opened the bottle and smelled the fumes in it. They smelled ghastly, horrible, but yet so intoxicating. It was Spyro's invitation. He looked through the window one more time. He saw the same sun his daughter had and smiled. The world was at peace at last. Spyro looked back down at the potion, and drank it. The bitter venom ran down his throat making it dry. He coughed softly once or twice, and lay down on his bed. The dragon closed his eyes to wait for the darkness to take his soul out. He smiled as the remembered all his great times he had. Memories of his love with Cynder and taking care of her child all flashed through his mind as he began to fade away. So many laughs, so many tears. Spyro suddenly felt his heart come to a sudden stop as his eyes shot open. Surprisingly it did not hurt as much as he would have thought. He slowly closed his eyes once more to die in peace. He had used up all his energy and breathed no more.

_I love you_

_I love you too._

Finale....


End file.
